Utilizador Discussão:Stake black
Hello. Welcome to Wikia. You should have admin access now, so you can upload an image called Wiki.png to make it the logo. I had given Stake Black admin access, not Stake black, but that's fixed now. You will find stats for this wiki at http://www.wikia.com/wikistatsnew2/EN/TablesWikiaPTSTARWARS.htm. Graphs will be at http://www.wikia.com/wikistatsnew2/EN/ChartsWikiaPTSTARWARS.htm when the wiki's a bit older. Angela (talk) 08:35, 9 Maio 2006 (UTC) Oi De nada, o prazer é meu. Só há um problema. Sendo o português do brasil e de portugal diferentes, eu usarei o de portugal nos artigos, mas por exemplo, poderá usar-se para as Guerras Clônicas (brasil) uma coisa de desambiguação, para quando se escrevesse Guerras Clone (portugal) levasse para aí. Está fantástica a wiki. Eu terei especial prazer em fazer os artigos de personagens Imperiais e Sith Tchau! Obrigado! De nada Darth Ollor 21:26, 28 Maio 2006 (UTC) Dashatat.jpg Eu vi a sua mensagem e vou responde-la. Essa imagem é do site oficial dos irmãos Hildebrandt (que a propósito é muito legal) e eu a usei nas páginas Rogue 12 e Sombras do Império (Galeria de arte). Confira: http://www.spiderwebart.com Sou novo aqui então não sei se você recebeu minha resposta, mas se você recebeu me diga na minha página de discussão valeu ? Dash Rendar 11:15, 13 Agosto 2006 (UTC) E aí cara ? Cê vai mesmo apagar a imagem ? Por quê ? Usuário revoltado Dash Rendar de agora a pouco. Se você tirou ela por que a imagem ainda está ativa ? O mesmo revoltado Olha só, é que eu sou o maior fã do Dash Rendar dessa Galáxia e não gosto que páginas que contém o nome dele não tenham imagens. Eu vou botar outra imagem no lugar daquela a você me diz se está errado tá bem ? A página do Stanton Rendar que eu fiz tá errada ? E então ? Tá, mas e a página do Stanton Rendar ? Tá certa ou não? Vai no google.com em inglês, escreva stanton rendar e clique em images. Só vai aparecer uma imagem. Aaaaaaaaaarrghhh! Tô mais revoltado do que nunca! Mas agora eu entendi. De agora em diante só vou usar as imagens da Wookiepedia valeu ? GIF E aí ? Tudo belê ? É .... sô eu de novo. Mas dessa vez eu tô mais calmo. Agora eu tenho elogios e perguntas. # Elogios: primeiro eu queria elogiar a iniciativa que você teve de criar este site fantástico e também queria agradecer pela fantástica tradução que vocês fizeram na página do Darth Vader. # Você vai terminar a tradução da página do Vader ? É que eu tava lendo o artigo dele na Wookiepedia e vi que tem mais coisa por ali. # Existe alguma página do Star Wars Wiki em português que tenha todas as normas a serem seguidas por nós que editamos as páginas ? Se tem qual é ? # Será que é permitido usar as imagens de formato GIF, cê sabe.... aquelas animações maneiras. # E por último eu vou ser chato denovo.... Você sabe de alguma imagem do Stanton Rendar sem ser aquela que você falou que ia deletar ? Você tem alguma imagem do Dash ? É isso aí..... aí Stake quebra esse galho pra mim. Valeô ! Usuário: Dash Rendar O Retorno Voltei! Eu criei o artigo do Xizor ontem de noite, mas eu fiquei com sono e fui dormir. Aí hoje eu vim fazer mais perguntas e sugestões. Vamos lá: # O artigo do Xizor está correto ? # A página principal também vai ter aqulas falas (quotes) da Wookieepedia ? # Eu tô pensando em criar os artigos da Millennium Falcon, Suprosa e da Outrider, mas eu não tenho paciência para criar o infobox das naves. Será que dá pra quebrar esse galho ? # E por último, vc tinha me perguntado como eu conheci este Wiki na minha página de discussão não ? Foi assim: eu tava procurando páginas do assunto Sombras do Império na web e apareceu o artigo do Star Wars Wiki em português. Aí eu não resisti. No dia seguinte já criei uma conta e comecei a editar o artigo do Dash. E agora eu estou falando com o criador do site. É isso aí, tá na hora do meu já clássico.... Valêo! Adivinha quem é ? Segunda 14 de Agosto 2006 15:05 Jedi power blá,blá,blá... Dá pra acreditar que só agora eu vi que vc tinha o Jedi Power Battles ? Eu também tenho! Só que eu tenho a versão de playstation, não a do dreamcast. Vc tem qual ? Se for a de playstation, me diga como ativar as fases 11 e 12 e por favor me diga qual a merda do objetivo da fase 13. já tô enchendo o saco né ? 15:20 Tradução Eu queria saber como é que se diz nomes abaixo: * Rogue Squadron ou Esquadrão Rogue * Princesa Léia ou Princesa Leia * Base Eco ou Base Echo * Game ou jogo É iso aí.... por favor me responda. PS: O novo estilo do site ficou show! Valeô! Usuário: Dash Rendar Terça, 15 Agosto 2006 19:32 Tradução II No Episódio V, um piloto diz "Base Eco, eu os encontrei, repito eu os encontrei". E então, é Echo ou Eco ? Usuário: Dash Rendar 16 de Agosto 12:56 Redirecionando Será que você poderia redirecionar Princesa e Príncipe ? E outra coisinha, como eu renomeio uma página ? Valeô! Usuário: Dash Rendar Segunda ? Eu queria fazer umas perguntas: * Se escreve Segunda Estrela da Morte, em itálico ou se escreve sem ? * Eu estava editando um artigo e quando cliquei no ícone "imagem anexa" ele não funcionou. Isso é só comigo ou é um problema geral ? * Na sua última visita a minha página vc perguntou qual página eu queria renomear, mas a minha pergunta foi como se renomeia. Então a pergunta: renomear uma página é uma opção exclusiva dos administradores ? De qualquer forma, o que eu queria era renomear Rogue 12 para Rogue Doze. (Dash Rendar 22:53, 26 Agosto 2006 (UTC)) Gavin Não, as duas citações são do jogo Battle for Naboo. Eu tenho esse jogo. E a propósito, o Gavyn (com "Y" não "I") não aparece no Starfighter, ou ele aparece ? (Dash Rendar 17:00, 27 Agosto 2006 (UTC)) VALÊO ! EEEEEEEEEEBAAA! VALÊO CARA! Eu tava esperando por isso! Você alegrou o meu dia! Vou comeaçar pelas naves que eu mais gosto: a Falcon, o X-wing e é claro, a OUTRIDER. Mais uma vez: valêo! Vô editar a Outrider agorinha. PS: Valêo! (Dash Rendar 17:14, 27 Agosto 2006 (UTC)) Novos Artigos Eu queria saber se os artigos Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles e Gavyn Sykes estão corretos. É que eu entendo mais da Trilogia Original do que a Trilogia Prequela, e como esse dois são da Prequela, não sei se a tradução está boa. PS: Eu editei a Outrider, hehehe. E então? Qual o seu comentário desse artigo? (Dash Rendar 01:52, 28 Agosto 2006 (UTC)) Revistas Valeu os elogios, e sim, eu tenho as 12 revistas. Ela parou na 12 né? Ah, eu tenho outras perguntas: se diz "Ele salvou os Naboos" ou "Ele salvou os Naboo" ? E outra: você já tinha ouvido falar do Gavyn ou do Dash ? (Dash Rendar 17:57, 28 Agosto 2006 (UTC)) Acho que você quis dizer Star Wars 10, porque a 11 já existe... mas de qualquer maneira, eu vou fazer esse artigo. Eu conheci o Sombras do Império pelo video game. É que eu comprei meu primeiro console, o Nintendo 64, na época da "promoção 3 por 1", onde você comprava um jogo e levava dois de graça. Eu comprei um jogo de corrida e ganhei duas fitas extras: Zelda e Sombras do Império. Daí veio o meu gosto por SW e pelo Dash Rendar. Valêo! (Dash Rendar 19:21, 29 Agosto 2006 (UTC))